The Girl With Pink Hair
by Windvuur
Summary: Has your world ever come down? Jinx is a mutant unlike any other, Now that she is a runaway where will she go, After what happended can she trust them?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own jinx or her foster father they belong to my friend Jinxeh and I am barrowing them for my story.

Boston Massachutes

"I home"

A grim voice from an other room says

"GET IN HERE".

The words hiss out like and radidly deflating balon. The girl is a medium sized girl wearing black pants and a black sweater her eyes are pink and her hair is blonde but has pink roots. She is curious but also worried she decides to go anyway. She walks into the other room and notices her dad in front of a fireplace sitting in a chair. She says in a someone cheerful voice

"What's going on how was your day mine was…."

"SHUT UP"

The girl says

"hey what's your problem I didn't"

she thinks for a moment

"yea I haven't done anything today or recently".

Her dad laughs and stands up and slumps to one side he has on kaki pants and a green shirt he is considerably bigger than her. A beer can falls to the ground he is very drunk. "You murdered my wife isn't that enough"

The girl is in shock and says in a getting upset practically shouting voice

"That wasn't my fault you know it wasn't. The doctors said".

The dad stumbles and in an angry voice says

"They lied,You killed my wife we take you in love you give you a home and you kill her in cold blood. I know you did it with your powers some how".

The girl stammers

"didn't you hear me, that's wasn't me I didn't do that she died of cancer not because off me. We have been over this; I would never do…..".

There is a hard slapping sound the girl flies from the couch and hits the floor hard. The dad stands over her and says very angry

"You're not my daughter we adopted you. You're just a mutie that's right you don't even deserve to be in this house. Do you know how hard it was in school to be with other people that our foster daughter was a mutie didn't I tell you to stop being one? Didn't I answer me you worthless piece of…"

The girl gets up and angry says

"I tried I cant help who I am I even dyed my hair just to try to get you to like me. So excuse me for being who I am you went the best father ether. You were always drunk you never helped me you even reused to pay my school so I had to come home". The dad slaps her again and she steps back a few steps then shouts

"You said when I came back you wouldn't hit me again".

She kicks him hard in the stomach and shouts "I HATE YOU".

He falls back on to the couch clutching his stomach which now had a boot mark on it and she runs upstairs. She grabs a bag and starts shoving stuff into it tears slowly coming from her eyes. She finishes wipes the tears off and puts the bag over her shoulder and walks out her room. She walks down the stairs and head toward the door when a voice playfully says

"Where are you going mutie?"

She turns her head and angrily and hurt says

"I'm leaving, I have tried to make this family work. I can't put you with you, your bigotry, your arrogance and you horrible fashion scene but I didn't draw the line you did!".

Her "dad" was back up and now thoroughly pissed her dad says

"Oh no you kill my wife then attack me mutie, you're some dirty piece of filth. All filth shall be removed your not going anywhere but hell".

He charges at her she tries to defend but because he is much larger than her he grabs her by the neck and holds her up while she flails. Her bag drops to the floor he shouts at her "how do you like it to have you life squeezed out of you. You were always bad luck like some kind of jinx. So how do you like it HMMMMMM". He notices the pink roots in her hair he drops her hard and then he in a sort of says

"I told you not to be a mutie".

He takes off his belt and rolls it up then whips it and says

"I guess I will have to beat it into you then".

He comes toward her but her eyes glow pink she glares at him he responds to this

"What the…".

She hoists her self up on her arms and angrily says

"You said when I came back you would never hit me again"

Her whole body glows now the blonde dye shoots off her and splatters all over the walls revealing pink hair which then also glow's with pink light. He says

"DIRTY…DIRTY".

He lunges murder in his eyes. She shouts

"NEVER AGAIN!".

The floorboards bend the picture fall off the wall the glass and vases brake and it sounds like the house is coming off the foundation and a massive pink beam shoots from her hands and hits her "dad" with such force. He is thrown clean into the wall there is a smashing noise and he falls to the ground motionless. The girl returns to normal and stands up she is in awe of what has happened. She doesn't think about it she kicks open the door and runs out. She doesn't know what happened to him and in truth she isn't sure she cares. She just runs into the night and police sirens are heard.

(So what do ya think please R&R, also thanks again Jinxeh for letting me write a story with your character this is not a one-shot their will be more)


	2. Runaway

(Hey, Yes I updated. Again Windvuur is mine and Jinx belongs to Jinxeh. Lewisham is a Bough of London. The Friends of Humanity are an anti-mutant organization. Tavern on the Green is a restaurant in central park. I'm currently updating and grammar checking my stories. A redone version of chapter one should be up by Tuesday.)

Screech

The train pulls into the station and comes to a grinding halt a computerized women's voice says

"We have arrived in grand central station, please exit though the doors on your left and right and watch your step".

Jinx sits upright and stretches, she had slept on the train the whole night and hadn't the foggiest where she was. She shakes her head and looks around some people were staring.

She yawns then thinks, "What hadn't they ever seen a pink haired girl before?"

She wasn't quite sure what to do now. She had blasted her father to hell and back (he dissevered it oh so very badly, and in truth she wasn't sorry at all) but still going home was no longer an option. She laughs

"Home"

It was never home. It was just a place to say she missed Lewisham and her sister and he real father. She curls up into a ball lies right back down. She begins to cry her life is hell

Four Hours later

A man in a train uniform comes over and shouts to her

"'Ey girl end of the line get off".

Jinx looks up at him and groggily gets up and shuffles off the train. She says to herself

"So now what do I do the cops are probably after me already maybe there are…"

Before she can finish her thought she collides with some one and stammers back a few steps almost falling over but she gets her balance quickly. The guy turns around he is white about 5, 5 wearing jeans and t-shirt covered by a jacket. He has a beer belly and a baseball cap on backwards he has brown eyes and black hair. He gives her a shove she steps back a few more steps then falls over backward.

He Shouts "'ey watch it girlie youse hit me"

Jinx quietly says "sorry"

The guy says "don'tcu git smart wit me mutie".

She thought "mutie? I'm not mute" her dad had called her that once it meant mutant she thought

Nevertheless she replied

"I already am smarter because I passed kindergarten"

The guy his words slurring replies

"That's it keep mouthing off"

She tries to leave but her grabs her arm she spins around jerks her arm free and stops on his foot a small cracking sound is heard. He reels back in pain and hops on one foot and falls over. He shouts at her

"F$ing mutie you broke my foot youse broke my foot"

She rolls her eyes and says

"You aren't even worth it little man".

She runs off far away from him. She needed to revaluate: she had left home with very little money and even worse the cops were most likely looking for her. She needed new clothing which brought up the money issue and that's when she saw an ATM machine. She looks at her hands and thinks

"Maybe I can make that power"

She looks left then right and then hurries up to the machine. She puts her left hand on the screen and there are some hard electronic sounds as it is enveloped in pink light. A hundred dollars spit out off the ATM. She smiles and picks up the money only to realize to late that.

BANG

Screeching envelopes the air and she is thrown several feet clean on to her back. The ATM explodes into a bittersweet symphony of fire and horror. The Glass flies in all directions and the metal buckles and worse the money is set ablaze. Everything is blurry she has no bearings on reality yet she forces her self up and she runs as fast as she can. Pushing past the sea of people and into the night.

Morning

The sirens woke her up, she stirs and looks up, and she can't believe she slept in the park. Her eyes were burning and it takes fifteen minutes to pry her contacts out. She simply discards them. There was no point in hiding her pink eyes anymore. She had broken into Tavern on the Green to get some food they were going to be mad. There was a homeless shelter a few blocks away maybe they could help her. She sits up and shuffles off the Gazebo and slowly leaves the park. She felt like hell her clothes were dirty and wet the dye that hadn't been blown out of her hair had ran leaving blonde streaks running down her neck and across her shirt. Moreover that ass that grabbed her left a bruise on her left arm. One-person glairs at her, he turns to her and his eyes narrow into fine slits as she walks farther away. He then in a very angry voice says

"Oh no girlie dis ain't over yet not by a longshot not even close"

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Glock 18 handgun and pulls out his cell phone and says

"It's Gordon, yeah it's her…I got it intercepting now"

Jinx kept walking unaware of the man closing in on her. At that moment the guy catches up and grabs her. He tosses her into an alley and she collides with some trashcans and falls flat on her back but quickly sit up.

She shouts, "What the hell is wrong with you"

The guy walks into the ally and says

"This is personal ya see we already hate mutants but you…you are of particular annoyance…bet you thought I forgot but Gordon Tyler never forgets ever."

He hissed the last few work, Jinx says

"What do you mean we been listening to the voices in your head again"

The guy loads his gun and opens his jacked there is a "FOH" sign on it. He smirks and says

"Friends of Humanity sista and guess what you gonna die now"

He stands over his and points the gun at her forehead. What he didn't do is watch jinx's legs, as one was no carefully placed between his and with a flick of the knee.

"MOTHER $#$#!$!#$#!$"

Jinx kicks him in the stomach and he doubles over in pain screaming and rocking. Jinx gets up to run. However she didn't kick as hard as he thought he was now seeing red his pupils darting all over the place. Babbling incoherently he grabs her by the ankle and flips it sending her to the ground. She responds to that by kicking him in the face. Jinx gets up and starts to run away but he leaps up and smashes the butt of the gun against the back of her head. She falls to her knees then on her arms and knees. She thinks

"What is wrong with this guy"?

Her eyes glow pink but then stop and sort of flickers then stop completely. She feels the back of her head and puts her fingers to her face

"Blood…oh s"

The guy gets up and says

"Now before I was so rudely interrupted where was I…oh yes"

Panicking she says

"Come on…Come on"

Her stomach contracts hard and pupils fade into a sea of neon pink. The guy slowly lurches toward her muttering incoherently and swinging the gun around in his fingers.

"You shouldn't have come to my neberorhood girlie, now were gonna have so much fun."

"You shouldn't have gotten fillings."

He cocks his head to the side she rushes up and grabs his jaw her left hands radiating pink energy. He screams as the steel fillings in his teeth forcibly dislodge and begins to ricochet against the inside of his mouth. Tearing and ripping and pounding fist into teeth and then into bone like a pinball machine during an earthquake. He kicks her away and screams in pain, seven teeth, twelve fillings and a bucket of blood come flying out of his mouth. The fillings still energized bounce around slamming into stuff forcing miniature sized holes as if someone has shot it with a sawed off shotgun. Finally free she breaks into run but he rushes after her screaming and shouts he points the gun and fires off one round. He shoots wild and hits a guy straight in the chest. People gasp and the streets empty and if their feet were on fire. Everyone screaming and panicking and he fire off several more shots before throwing the gun at her. It bounces off her skull and she fall to the ground. He rushes up to her picking her up and throwing through the window of a bar. He is bleeding badly and in a state of pure rage. He kicks the door in and

"Smash"

He coughs and spits up more blood before falling to his knees and then to the floor. A guy lowers the broken bottle and discards it.

"Some one call the cops"

"She alright?"

"Hey isn't she that girl on the news?"

"No that girl has blond hair, I'll get her to a hospital. Someone call an ambulance for this guy"

The guy leans down to the girl and says

"I'm Mason, Hold on"

All she sees are hands descending she doesn't even fight it.


	3. Offer

(Small references to Half Life 2 (No there is no G-man in these stories it will be explained at that end) in the beginning other than that everything else is normal. Please Review. also Mason voice may seem choppy but that is how he talks)

"Wake upp…Misss Eames wake uppp…the ttime for sleep hass passed and thhe time for action isss now."

"Uggghhh"

Her head hurt like someone hit her in the face with a crowbar. Her whole body pulsed with pain. She looks to the left and to the right and sees various computer screens reading various things that she couldn't make out. She looked around it was a plan room next to a window with the blinds turned half way in. It was nighttime, the floor and ceiling where both white in normal ceiling tile fashion. In addition there was a set of flowers on the table next to her. He notices the various tubes in her left arm and realizes she is in a hospital.

Chink

She tries to lift her left arm

Chick

She notices the handcuffs binding her to the bed.

Chink…Chick

"I wouldn't do that"

Her eyes dart around the room and she sees a man sitting on a chair near the door. He is average height and weight with brown hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a Mets hat and a long khaki trench coat.

"Who are you?"

"Mason…Gregor Mason. I'm the one that found you in that bar. Who was that guy?"

Jinx sighs and says

"Where am I?"  
Mason deadpans responds

"Mount Sinai Hospital, you've been asleep for two days"

Jinx reels back at this the word "Stalker" rings in her mind. He continues

"I was worried you'd die, I couldn't find a cab so I had to carry you and seven blocks is a lot to walk in the city. I've been here ever since and I'm sorry for waking you. I needed to talk to you."

Jinx has a conflict off feelings. Kindness was a rarity in her life most people only went out off their way to screw with her. Her joy soon gives way to fear, who was this guy? Why was she handcuffed? Was he some kidnapper? She slowly tries to free her left arms and wiggles her hand slowly out off the cuff says

"Look I'm touched really, but I need to"

Mason says

"Miss Eames you not going anywhere"

Jinx eyes widen and Mason says

"Would you rather I call you Jasmine or Jazz?"

Jinx spits

"Nether"

Mason says

"Very well, you're in a lot of trouble. Your father is in a Coma, A Gordon Eric Tyler, is pressing charges said you blew his up his jaw. It was nice punch by the way Theft, Breaking and entering and Squatting. Quite a list…Oh and don't bother calling for help, It's 3:30am and where actually in a sectioned off wing. There isn't another person in ear shot."

Jinx kept struggling and says

"How do know who I am…Did"

Mason cuts her off and tosses her, her wallet and says

"Jasmine Linda Eames, age 16 Naturalized citizen of the United States from London England. Eyes blue hair blonde, you get the point also you made the 8o clock news. As mentioned you face a lot of charges with light sentencing you've got about 30 years in Attica ahead of you. Now that the formalities are out off the way any questions?"

Her hand was free all she need to do was keep him talking. She replies

"You a cop"

Mason says

"Nope, just a realist"

Jinx says

"So what you brought me to the Hospital so I can go to prison. I don't know whether to be happy or annoyed"

Mason says

"That's not why I'm here. I saved you because I emphasize with your cause?"

Jinx head cocks to the side she had enough of this guy. Jinx radiates with pink energy, the guy says

"Calm down now"

A picture frame smashes right by his head more objects fly towards him. Jinx all confused and angry shouts

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I REALLY? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE? I HAVE HAD ENOUGH TROBLE IN MY LIFE WITH OUT BEING KIDNAPPED BY SOME SYLAR KNOCK OFF!!!"

The guy tries to dodge the things but the telephone hits him in the head and he falls back into the chair. He says

"The mutant one… Which brings me to why I'm here. I have a choice for you and it isn't a Hobson choice. I have been sent to recruit mutants for my organization. If you say Yes"

He doesn't get to finish a bedpan flies above his head, he ducks and it slams and gets stuck in the wall. He says

"Ok that's to far"

He closes his eyes and several things begin to levitate and begin a mid-air battle and junk flies around the room. It goes on for several minutes before

"GASP"

Everything falls to the floor

"Had enough?"

Jinx says

"Damn…"

Mason replies

"I am not a stalker or anything else…as mentioned I'm here to offer you a choice, if you say yes, Jasmine Eames will be buried you will have a new identity and you will be trained in the use off your powers. You will be safe from the law and from your father…you have my word on that. If you say no you go you separate way I go mine."

Jinx thinks for a moment wondering who this guy is and why this is happening to her. She had no choice as plan a failed miserably, She says

"Is this a joke? This seems ripped off from a movie"

Mason says

"No joke"

Jinx says

"I appreciate it but I'd like to leave."

Mason nods, gets up and says.

"Those weren't mine the police put you into custody, I couldn't get them off so I just moved your bed in here. Sorry if I came off a little strong and detached, I'm new at this and you were right I was completely ripping off the Matrix"

If Jinx rubs her wrist and thinks

"Crazy"

Mason hands her fifty dollar bill and a business card and says

"You change you mind, Call this number and ask for Windvuur"

Jinx nods, smiles and says

"Thanks"

Mason brush off his coat and walks out. Jinx thinks

"That was the strangest moment of my life"

She pushes her self out off the bed and out the door. She didn't mind the Hospital scrubs so much but she needed more clothes.

Wham

She hit the floor hard

"Been a long time Mutie"

Another guy says

"We saw what you did to Tyler…searched all the rooms"

The first guy says

"Now we've come for our pound of flesh"

Jinx thinks

"DAMNIT DON'T THEY EVER QUIT! THAT ASSHOLE HE SICKED THESE GUYS ON ME"

Crash  
Locker doors come flying in; they wrap around the guys and fling them far out of the room.

"You Ok?"

Jinx turns around

Mason says

"I was only gone like twenty seconds and know I didn't sick them on you"

Jinx looks at them and then says

"How did you"?

Mason says

"I'm a telekinetic and a bit of a telepath. I don't use it much because I stutter when I do"

Jinx unsure of what to say replies

"Ya know I've changed my mind"

Mason says

"Excellent"

He extends a hand and pulls her up and he says

"Let me Re-introduce my self, I am Greer Mason also called Windvuur. I represent The Xavier outreach program but more specifically I am a member of the Avengers."

Jinx coughs

"THE WHAT!"

He says

"As you know you are a mutant and so am I. It's my job to recruit people for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. A school up in Westchester New York designed to train Mutants in the use of their powers. Now your chariot awaits and we must hurry as I have double parked the JET."


End file.
